This is it
by xRainbow-Smutx
Summary: Well this is the sequel to Mysteries it wont be as long but the chapters will be longer. Sasuke and Hinata are finally done with school and the adult life with a baby on the way looms very near, will it be easy or will it suck? T for swearing and lemons
1. Graduation and the encounter

Rainbow-Smut: Hello and welcome to the newest of my stories The Sequel to Mysteries, Finally Right? Sorry but my lazy butt has homework and crap for High School but Hahaha I got a week of ailment to suffer so Haha and A bigger ha *le gasp* I hope you like the story and before I begin to ramble I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THIS! Oh yeah this is a time skip 'kay XD I feel stupid forgetting to tell you that. Hinata-chan is now 5 months preggo so yeah that's 22 weeks and the love bump is visible yeah I just learned that.

Hinata and Sasuke sat waiting to graduate from high school, holding each other's hand nervously waiting for their names to be called, when Hinata's name was finally called she carefully hobbled up to the principal, shook his hand, got the diploma and then she carefully hobbled back to her eat, she looked at him proudly as he snatched it from her and read the diploma, then he looked at her and said "congrats babe" she nodded and watched as the other students got their diplomas. Sasuke gripped her hand as the list winded down to each letter when the principal finally had wound down to U Hinata and all his friends and family cheered for Him as he headed toward the podium to receive his diploma which he gladly did and then he walked back to his seat, when he returned Hinata smiled and snatched his diploma as he had done to her and then she said "congrats hun." he smiled and then gently stroked her swollen stomach which earned him a kick from the baby, then the two cheered as Naruto went up to get his diploma.

Then he remembered to tell Hinata that they could get an ultra sound of the baby to determine its gender and to tell if there was anything wrong with the baby, she nodded and told him not to worry she had already scheduled an ultrasound appointment the next day. He smiled excited about getting to see if their baby would be a boy or a girl, by this time they had finished calling out the names and all the students were cheering and throwing off their graduation caps which signified the beginning of a new chapter of their lives, everyone was hugging and saying good bye to all their friends and teachers, Hinata looked at Sasuke and kissed him they held hands as they went to show off their diplomas to their families, who praised the couple's achievement and their families told them "they couldn't be more proud" then they told their parents about the ultra sound appointment both of their mothers squeeled and begged to join along to find out the gender of their grandchild for gift buying reasons of course, the ravens agreed to their mothers terms and said they would be happy to have them come along to the appointment.

Hinata was thinking about her now growing family and smiled, she also wondered if it was more than one baby in her stomach (1), then she thought about painting the baby's room and buying it clothes, toys and stuff, she laced her fingers together over her swollen stomach but was soon dragged to the last party of their school life, but not before getting rid of the graduation gowns. Hinata wore a light blue strapless maternity dress and white flats, Sasuke was wearing black dress pants, a white dress t-shirt with a light blue tie he also wore a pair of black dress shoes, when they entered the first thing she did was eat and what she ate was not very good looking pickles and dip, cake and cheese, salad with muffin crumbs, Sasuke just about tossed his cookies at the stuff she ate but chalked it up to hormones and cravings. When she finished she walked over to him and asked sadly "Sasuke am I fat?" he looked at her and shook his head saying "no you look beautiful" he kissed her but she began to and said "I knew it I'm fatter then a whale" he shook his head and wiped the tears from her face and said "well if you're a whale I'm the spokesman for McDonalds" she smiled and buried her face in his jacket then she asked " do you hate me now?" he shook his head yet again and said " no baby I love you more than ever!" she smiled at him and said in a childish tone pouting "so you won't leave me for nobody?" he shook his head again and said "never in a million years would I leave you for another girl." then she smiled and looked around then her eyes widened when she saw someone she hadn't seen for a long time, her eyes went wide as she said "K-K-Kiba?"

Mwhaha my dearies a cliffy haha which is kind of Ironic cause I hate Teh cliffies they suck!

1) Haha maybe I'm foreshadowing who know you don't XD

Okay I want you lovely young people to comment because I value your opinions very much but as soon as you flame I'll get my Ratty to attack you she said that she'd kill for me but I said I'd mass murder for her.


	2. Talking

**Rainbow-Smut: Hello me dearest Mistresses and Misters. Im sorry if people have been missing me but Im havent been up to it lately cause I've been in love with a vid on youtube by SecretAgentBob called Ferrets. It simply entertains me. Well before I ramble on and on I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

* * *

**The brunette nolonger smiled and he looked depressed/angry now, when he saw Hinata and her swollen stomache and saw Sasuke fawning over, he put two and two together and immediately his blood boiled and yet he could feel a tinge inside of him that was jealous for the two ravens. Then he noticed she was walking over to him it looked like she was smiling at him she said " Hi Kiba, you know what?" he looked at her nervously and said "what?" she said in a hushed tone "you really need to smile more and frown less, 'cause the Kiba I knew always smiled!" then it clicked in his head that he had no reason to not be happy, even though he could never be her lover he could always be her friend.**

* * *

**And for the first time inin a long time a small smile graced his face, then he gave her a bear hug and said "thank you Hina-chan" she nodded and smilined and waited for him to to stop hugging her, paitently of cours. Then after he set her down they chated idly sharing moments laughs and goofy stuff, then Sasuke came and joined the conversation and they all chatted happily together until the end of the party, then they exchanged phone numbers and left for home. When Hinata and Sasuke got home the two showered, changed into PJs, ate some dinner and went to bed excited about the next day.**

* * *

**Yes I know its a trifle bit short but hey dont rush me it only gets better from here! Kukuku the next chappy is the Obstetrician apointment where we will see what the gender of the newest star of my fanfans will be YAY 3. This goes out to me Mistress Ratty who I love very much she is the Hot to my Sauce. Anywho REVIEW MY DARLINGS or I'll get Sasuke after you cause I'll tell him you stole his cookies. Hahahaha!**


	3. They're ours love

Rainbow-Smut: Hello dearies thanks to my Ratty DarlingI have two fricking reviews on this story 2 frickin reviews!What happened to my dearest reviewers did you guys die? Anywho I dont own anything here! Yay 3rd chapter Hoorah surprise for you in this chappie!

* * *

The next morning was filled with excitemen, Sasuke and Hinata's mothers showed up early and tried to wake the couple who were not the happiest, when the ravens were finished waking up their mother began to choose Hinata's outfit for the day, the two agreed on a light blue Halter top with white shorts and a pair of white flip flops which the raven changed into quickly, afterwords their mothers prepared breakfast after the group ate the two ravens thanked their mothers and began to get ready to leave, Mikoto Sasuke's mother offered to drive which the others gladly accepted . When they arrived at the office Hinata's mother Michi1 squeeled in excitement and ran inside the office when the others finally got inside the raven couple checked in and then the group sat and waited to have their name called, both mothers began fawning over her swollen stomache cooing and rubbing it, then a couple minutes later a nurse with dark hair called the group into the ultra sound room and began doing standard test such as blood pressure and such, then she left to get the obstetrician who arrived soon after with the nurse, he sat in the swivle chair next to the examination table that Hinata was laying on, the nurse brought over the ultrasound machine and the blue gel which was squeezed onto the swollen abdomen and then the machine was turned on and placed onto her stomach, automatically the sound of frantic heart beats filled the room, the obstetrician smiled as he looked at the screen and said "their fine." Hinata and Sasuke's eyes widened when the obstetrician said this but then Mikoto said "how many fetuses?" the obstetrician said "just two" Michi2 said after that "what are their genders?" the obstetrician inspected the screen and said "a girl and a boy." he turned it to them and pointed out the two small babies, Hinata reached out a hand to the screen and said "t-those are m-mine?" Sasuke grasped her other hand and said " not just yours love, they're ours." she smiled and looked down at her stomach and then at the screen and began to cry. The raven male and their mothers began to comfort her, she soon stopped crying and sat up when the examination was over and then the group left the office for home.

-------------------------------------------------------BREAK IN STORY: Lol sorry I didn't mean to make it so long but this is a good chappy.... atleast in my head XD

* * *

The whole ride Michi and Mikoto steaked claims on the unborn twins but they were over turned by Sasuke who claimed both of children for himself and Hinata then the whole car was filled with merry laughter, when every one was calmed they were at the ravens penthouse, they all said good bye and the two mothers seperated into their own cars and the two ravens went into their penthouse, when they were inside Hinata chose to take a shower so Sasuke plopped onto the couch and soon after Alphie decided to park his bottom on his lap, a little while later she reappeared clad in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers toting a plate of peanut butter ham sandwhiches3 which as soon as she sat diwn she ate them like a pack of starving wolves would. Sasuke looked over at her and said "what do you think we should name the twins?" she said after swallowing her food "I think Amaya4 would be a pretty girl name, what do you think S'uke?" he said " yes, that would be pretty for her and the little boys name should be Natsu5, what do you think?" Hinata smiled looking at her stomache and said "both names are perfect." he kissed her forehead and went to take his shower, after he prepared dinner the two ate and went to bed early.

* * *

Lol sorry for being so late lol another crazy fan fan writing craze! Just what I needed, now review and add my hard work or walk the plank into a bowl of rabid goldfish mwhaha no flames please!

1& 2)Dont know Hinata's moms real name so lala I made on up yes I know it sucks!

3)XD lol damn cravings!

4)Amaya means Night moon in Japanese I loved it when I saw it.

5)Natsu means Summer in Japanese I also loved it when I saw it.


	4. The room

RainbowxSmut: Hur hur I'm finally back my little loveys, I know I haven't updated my Naruto Fan Fiction in ever! My excuse is I've been busy with school and my new boyfriend who may I say is a sweet heart, oh and my new and numerous physical ailments ranging from ruptured Follicles to a Swollen Thyroid with no reason to be swollen *sighs* yesh I know it sucks. Okay before I start rambling about my misfortunes, Welcome to the 4th chapter of "This is It" oh and in this chappy she is now 6 months along, I don't like making fillers much so deal with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the products in this story. I only own their future babies and the designs of places they go or something like that.

Sasuke and a very pregnant Hinata were decorating the babies room for their arrival it was light yellow with little birds and other woodland creatures dotting every which way, the cribs were off white with little animals carved into the head boards, the blankets were pink with little cats on it for Amaya and light blue with puppies for Natsu.

* * *

The changing table looked exactly like the cribs but the mattress cover was light yellow plaid it was also stocked with diapers and wipes and all the stuff needed for cleaning the babies, all around the room was littered with baby toys and stuffed animals, also each baby had a small wardrobe filled to the brim with cute clothes for either baby. There was also a white rocking chair near one of the windows that Sasuke's grandfather had built when Sasuke was born, when they finished Hinata collapsed on the floor and sighed in exhaustion he sat next to her and placed his hand on her stomach gently making circles on her stomach, then he felt a gentle nudge on his hand, he looked at her astonished and said "one of them kicked me." She giggled and said "they do that to me a lot." He began to smile then the phone began to ring.

* * *

So Sasuke got up and ran to pick it up, he sighed when he saw it was Sakura who had called and ruined the moment but he answered.

------Phone Call-----

SU: What do you want Sakura?

SH: Oh hi Sasuke is Hinata there?

SU: Yeah she's in the babies room we just finished decorating.

SH: Oh really sounds like fun, anyways can I talk to Hinata?

SU: Sure I'll take her the phone (now he walks into the room and hands her the phone)

H: Hello?

S: Hey Hinata how are you and the babies?

H: Oh hey Sakura I'm fine and so are the babies.

S: Oh that's good. Anywho, the girls and I want to throw you a baby shower.

H: Oh really, I don't mind I'll ask Sasuke later.

S: Alright, oh Naruto says Hi

H: Tell him I said hi too

S: Okay, well I have to go

H: Alright, see ya later

S: Bye

Hinata sighed and rubbed the small of her back as she got up to find Sasuke whom she found taking a cat nap on the couch with Alphie, she smiled and sat on the recliner next to him and also fell asleep. Sasuke woke up and looked at the clock he noticed it was almost dinner time then he looked around and noticed Hinata was sleeping, he smiled and then he went to make her favorite dinner of Spaghetti and Texas toast. Hinata woke up to the smell of the garlic on the toast and she rubbed her stomach which rumbled in hunger, she stretched and got up moving towards the kitchen to inspect what was cooking, when she entered the kitchen Sasuke was busy finishing the meal she decided to ask him about the baby shower after dinner, he looked over at her and smiled he said "did you and the babies nap well?" she smiled and said "yeah even though Natsu kept kicking me." He laughed and said "well he has been the more mobile baby so he'll probably be a hell raiser." She added in "and Amaya will be the mellow one."

* * *

He nodded and finished the meal up and handed her a plate of spaghetti and a piece of Texas Toast, then he lead her to the table and the two sat next to each other and ate peacefully, Hinata finished first and decided to ask him about the shower, she said "Sasuke?" he turned to her, she continued "Sakura and the girls want to throw a baby shower for us." He said " sure babe, just make sure to discuss the date with the girls, also make sure I'm not alone, I mean not the only guy." She nodded and took care of her dishes, and then she called Sakura and the others and arranged the baby shower/ husband or Boyfriend date, also all the girls giggled, chatted, squeeled a while talking about decoration, present, and of course Amaya and Natsu for a couple hours, Sasuke had forced her to end the conversation so he could sleep before he went to work the next day.

Yes Finally done with this crap pile :D What do you loveys think reviews, ideas for new stories and constructive criticism are always welcome but as soon as a dumb a$$ flames me that flame will be used to warm my house next winter. Tehe hopefully you guys'll comment more, maybe I'll update more


	5. The Baby Shower

RainbowxSmut: Hello my dearest readers, I'm sorry for the delay in updating but my fat a$$ has been busy with the end of Freshman year at my high school and let me tell you it has been drama filled every step of the way. Including weeks of being sick (Damn rupturing egg cells). Anywho DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the things in this story they belong to their perspective owners…. I only own the idea for this story. Oh and in this chapter Hinata has been Preggers for 6 months and 2 weeks Woot Woot.

Hinata and the girls were sitting at their favorite café "Tea Cakes" obsessing over Hinata's bulging stomach; she sat eating a fruit tart quietly watching them.

She started to feel one of the twins kick and she smiled thank god for this gift he had given her, but yet she was also nervous about it. She thought about they grew up and how she might not always be there when one of them got hurt or Amaya's first crush didn't like her back, or Natsu was bullied at school. She felt helpless in a way but then there were positives of having them, like teaching them how to walk and talk, their first days at school, kissing them goodnight, watching them play and learning new things about them each day.

Then her thoughts were broken when Temari placed her ear onto Hinata's stomach intently listening, cooing softly she said "Hey Natsu & Amaya it's Auntie Temari, I just wanted to say hi to you two." Then her eyes widened and she said "one of them kicked my ear." They all laughed. Then they decided to get her home so they could have the baby shower.

When they arrived to the house all the guys were playing Dance Dance Revolution, the girls laughed and were lead into the babies room by Hinata where the party was being held. The girls awed at the rooms cuteness1, they lead her to the rocking chair and let her get comfortable before they handed her gifts.

The first gift was from Temari and Shikamaru, she opened it and it was two packages of onsies, pink ones for Amaya and blue ones for Natsu. She thanked Temari and was handed the next gift which was from Sakura and Naruto she opened it and it was two little piggy banks both were designable and came with paints she thanked Sakura with a smile and was handed the next gift which was from her cousin Neji and his girlfriend Ten Ten she opened it, it was a package of bottles and bottle nipples, she thanked them greatly for those because they hadn't been able to get any yet.

Then randomly Naruto appeared in the doorway and pulled a small package from his sweatshirt then he handed it to her saying "it's from Kiba." She nodded and took the small package and opened it, inside there were two small infant outfits one was pink and came with a pink kitten eared sweatshirt and the other was blue and came with a puppy eared sweatshirt, she smiled and folded the little outfits and looked into the package a small note was tucked inside.

-Note-

Dear Amaya and Natsu

You might not know it yet but you are the luckiest kids on earth to have a mom and dad like you do, and including all your family related by blood or not who love you so much. Well I may not be around when you to grow up but I bet your mom will tell you about me.

Love,

Uncle Kiba

She felt tears begin to well in her eyes as she read the short but sweet message to her unborn children, she began to cry softly, the girls crowded around her trying to comfort her but to no avail she continued her weeping until Sasuke was brought in to comfort her. He sat beside her rubbing her back and talking to her softly assuring that everything was going to be okay, and that she would be able to do whatever she needed to calm down, she nodded and whispered asking to go see him, which was obliged to quickly.

When she was getting ready to leave everyone left for home after saying their good byes except for Naruto, he insisted on staying to hang out with Sasuke. Hinata didn't care right now she wanted to see Kiba to thank him for the gift. After she gave Sasuke a kiss she walked out the door to their SUV and left for the brunette's apartment.

When she arrived she knocked on the door and waited for it to open, she heard the tap of feet inside the apartment, and then she heard the click of the door opening. Slowly the door opened revealing a just awaken Kiba, she smiled and said "Hi Kiba-kun." He smiled back at her rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he then said "Hi Hinata, how you and Sasuke been." He let her in and she said "just fine, how have you been?" he said "fine, busy with my job at my mom's veterinarian hospital but I'm alright." She smiled following him into the living room.

They sat on a white couch, Kiba turned on the TV and sat next to her sighing, he then looked at her and said "so I'm guessing you liked my gift to the babies." He motioned to her stomach when he said babies, she nodded saying "I absolutely love the little outfits they're so adorable!" he smiled and nodded. He then said "I'm glad you like them it took me forever to make a decision." She giggled and said "I'm glad you decided on those."

They talked for a while and laughed at old memories and shared new events in their life, then it began to get dark outside and the ravenette decided it was time to head for home, she gave the brunette male a hug and said good bye and then walked out the door, the male sighed sitting back on his couch burying his face in his palms.

When Hinata arrived home Sasuke was watching a movie eating a bag of microwave popcorn, Alphie was on the floor begging for bites of popcorn, she giggled which made the raven on the couch head turn towards her, he smiled at her and she asked "Where's Naruto?" he sighed and rubbed his temples and said "try the babies room that's where I left him last." She sighed as she rubbed the small of her back as she waddled to the Nursery, when she entered she found the blonde playing with a simple baby toy that seemed to intrigue him very much, she sat in the rocking chair and smiled watching the blonde as he pressed the buttons and jumped whenever the toy would make a sound.

She looked at her swollen stomach and said "your uncle Naruto's going to be your best friend when you two play Amaya and Natsu." The blonde looked at her and gave her a dorky smile and said "believe it Amaya and Natsu." He then placed his hand on her stomach and smiled as one of the twins kicked. Soon after Naruto decided to go home, after he had left Hinata decided to go cuddle with Sasuke who had been sitting on the couch since she arrived home, when she got to the living room the raven was asleep on the couch, she smiled and decided to make dinner.

When the raven woke up he heard Hinata working on making spaghetti for the two of them, he walked into the kitchen and saw the ravenette locked in a battle of wits with a sauce jar she couldn't open so she had thrown a fit and was sitting on the floor, the raven walked over to the jar and twisted the lid with ease opening it, she looked up at him and said in a whining tone "everything hates me." He inwardly cursed her hormones to hell and sighed dumping the jar into a sauce pan, he then knelt next to her and cuddled up to her and slowly rubbed her stomach, she smiled and cuddled into the crook of his neck they stayed like this way until their food was finished.

Then they got up and ate dinner, and after words the two decided to watch the movie The Day the Earth Stood Still but ended up not finishing it because Hinata was tired. So the two ravens went to their room and went to bed.

Wahoo finally after about a month of stalling finished at last! Thank god for summer time :D am I right?

Anywho criticism is appreciated and flames or rude comments will be used to burn my garbage.


	6. Relaxation with mommy and daddy

RainbowxSmut: Hello dearies I'm on a role today I've updated a chapter I was supposed to update months ago and I'm putting this one up extra special for you dear readers. Hehe I'm glad it's summer cause school has been killing me along with my band teachers parade rage, seriously who schedules 2 freaking parades in one day when it faucking 89 degrees out I mean forcereal. Anywho sorry for rambling okay details this chappy Hinata-chan is 7 months along :D only 2 months to go and babehs ;D woot all this work tires me.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT BABY ROOM IDEA *sigh* don't come bust down my door because of it

Hinata winced as her back started hurting for the umpteenth time that day, sighing she waddled to the couples room waiting for Sasuke to arrive home from work at the now merged Uchiha & Hyuga Corporation. She sighed as she laid down on their bed unable to see over her still growing stomach, she heard Alphie's paw steps coming toward their room, soon she saw him laying next to her purring softly kneading Sasuke's pillow, soon he was asleep and soon she dozed off as well.

Sasuke was on his way home from work when Naruto's number showed up on his phone, he picked it up and sighed

-CONVO-S: "Hello what do you want Naruto?"

N:"Sakura is Pregnant!"

S: Sarcastic enthusiasm "Awesome Naruto, I'm happy for you guys."

N: Not sensing Sarcasm "Thanks Sasuke, tell Hinata too!"

S: "Okay, well I have to go now."

N: "Okay bye Sasuke."

The raven hung up the phone and rubbed one of his temples while he drove, counting down the minutes till he arrived home to his wife and their lard cat Alphie. When he arrived home he walked into the foyer of the house setting down his coat and taking off his shoes, then he went to look for the ravenette, when he found her he smiled and cuddled next to her on their bed. She sighed looking at him in a sleepy daze she said "how long have you been home?" he kissed her forehead and said "I just got home hun." She sighed and said "My back hurts really bad." He raised an eye brow and said "so you want me to rub your back?" she childishly said "yes please." She then turned on her sighed so her back was facing him, she sighed in relief when he began to gently rub the small of her back, she felt one of the twins kick a little and sighed she said "I can't wait till these two are born."

The raven male nodded in agreement saying "neither can I love, neither can I." she smiled and took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach, he gave her a small smile when one of the babies kicked his hand, he then removed his hand and got up, he then turned to her and asked "are you hungry?" she nodded and said "yeah, can you get me ice cream and some relish?" he grimaced and said "sure baby no problem." She squeeled in excitement and heaved herself into sitting position, she sighed as her stomach growled.

When he reappeared she thanked him taking the bowl, then she began ravenously digging into the relish and ice cream relishing each bite. When she finished she stretched out and got up to go to the living room, the raven male followed behind her, when they were situated the raven began playing Kingdom Hearts 2 , she sat on the couch and watched him, after a while she got bored and got up to get a manga she pulled out the latest edition of Fairytail and began to read it becoming entranced with the story line.

She was later snapped out of the trance by the raven male waving one hand in front of her face, she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow he was holding a small bowl of warm chowder in his other hand, she took it from his hands with a raised eyebrow, she sighed in delight at the smell of it. She began eating it setting the bowl on top of her swollen abdomen, inwardly laughing at it when she felt nudges from the twins. After eating the raven couple sat on the couch and watched CSI: Las Vegas Sasuke rubbed small circles with his thumb on her stomach once in a while talking to her stomach, the two smiled and laughed ignoring the TV.

They talked about their future together; they especially talked about moving out of the penthouse after the babies had grown up and demanded their own rooms. The ravenette wanted a cute little house in the suburbs with a good sized yard where the kids could play with friends; soon the ravens began to get tired. The two changed into night clothes and cuddled into bed.

New Record for RainbowxSmut right here I've never updated twice in a day, this is telling you how much you dearies mean to this smutty rainbow ;D Hey I know its rude but if any of you guys want to make fan art for my stories I wouldn't mind at all actually I'd love it.

Constructive criticism is appreciated but as soon as you flame I use your flames to burn dead bodies.


	7. Just chillin'

RainbowxSmut: Hello my sweets, how have you been? Missed me? Prolly not, right? If you did miss me loves you get happy smutty cookies with Smutty Chocolaty hotness on top :D Anywho sorry for not updating very much been extremely busy with work and helping my mom with crap. So any who at this point Hinata-chan is 8 months Wahoo only one more and we have little offspring! :D Okay DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS STORY… Are you happy ruining a young teen girls dreams?

It was a hot summer day when the ravens and their friends decided to go to the pool to cool off, Hinata was all but to excited(1). When the group arrived the raven female and her friends rushed to the women's changing room as the guys walked slowly to the men's changing room.

The raven female changed into a pair of gray surf shorts and a light pink bikini top, she sighed in contentment as the cool air blew around in the changing room. The others changed and left out to the pool, when they exited the group quickly got back together.

The group walked towards the pool, the obviously pregnant raven waded into the shallow end and sat down, and she sighed as the cool water helped bring down her body temperature a little, she was soon joined by her friends while the guys showed off their diving skills.

The raven female watched as the other families began showing up at the pool, she smiled as she watched other moms and their children swim in the shallows, sometimes a small child would come up to her and her friends and ask to touch her stomach, which she let them do.

The kid would smile at her if one of the babies kicked at them and after thanking her, the child would leave back to their mom. The girls sat and chatted watching the guys wrestle in the deeper water.

The raven girl sighed and submerged more of herself under the water, she hated the heat and wanted it to be even cooler then it was in the pool. After a couple hours of relaxing the group left and went back to the raven couple's house for lunch.

When they arrived Hinata sighed and plopped into their love seat, the girls all followed after her, then she asked Sasuke if he could make her a turkey, avocado, sweet pickle sandwich, he sighed and nodded.

After she was handed her food the other girls went and got themselves sandwiches, they returned soon after and began chatting animatedly about the babies arrival that coming month, the female raven promised to call them the day the twins were supposed to be delivered.

After lunch was finished they'd been chatting for a couple more hours, then the other couples decided to start to head home. After the others had left Sasuke sat beside her and gently rubbed her bulging stomach smiling fondly as the twins kicked. Hinata watched him also smiling, but she winced whenever one of the babies kicked it sent pain into her already aching spinal cord, she sighed resting her head on his shoulder, he placed a small kiss on her forehead and rubbed the small of her back.

She sighed in relief, her eyelids drooping in exhaustion from that day, it was then decided that she was ready for bed. The raven male helped her up and then the two walked to their bed room being stalked by Alphie their gray butter ball of a cat.

Okays how'd you likey that chappy? I know the ending was a pile of feces but I'll make it up…. Somehow.

Albeit she's carrying around 2 extra bodies it probably sucks some major cow nipple.

Hehe next chapter we meet the little people who have been causing Hinata pain for 9 month. Yay, aren't you excited? Yes I know usually twins are delivered around this time maybe, I just know they usually aren't full term, but this is mah story and I can do whatever the hellz I want.


	8. They're Coming part 1

RainbowxSmut: Hello dearies sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. I've also decided that I'll continue this story until the Twins 1st birthday, so I hope that's alright with you. Anywho Hina-chan shall be giving birth after this chapter. Anywho I don't own any of the characters in this except the babies who are occ. Enjoy, and yes I know usually twins don't make it full term, but this is my story and you can eat eel pies if you don't like it.

Hinata had been lounging comfortably trying to fight the discomfort of her contractions that were becoming more and more frequent, she had shouted to Sasuke to get her hospital bag around.

She reached for her cell phone and began to contact her family and their friends, her sister Hanabi squeeled in excitement, as did most of her friends and other family who couldn't wait to meet the two new additions to the family.

Sasuke had already contacted his parents and his older brother about the arrival of the twins, the raven female lay once in a while shifting her position to stay comfortable, she then called her obstetrician alerting her about the babies coming.

The raven male appeared holding her duffle bag and shoes, he handed her the shoes, which she had a bit of a struggle with since her bulging stomach hindered any shoelace tying, she sighed wincing as another contraction hit her like a brick, then she looked at him and said "Sweetie can you please hurry and go get me my pair of slippers."

He nodded and ran to go get them, when he returned and handed her the slippers which she quickly put them on and winced as another contraction hit, Sasuke helped her up and then helped her get to their car, he then helped her into the car and ran to the other side throwing the duffle bag into the back seat, between the babies car seats.

And then he put the key into the ignition, then the two began their trek to the hospital, when they entered the ER a nurse brought over a wheelchair and then began wheeling Hinata to the Maternity Ward asking her questions. Soon the couple was checked into a room and the raven was given an epidural, the pain began to lessen but she could still feel the contractions getting closer and closer together, she sighed in exhaustion and put her hand on her stomach.

RainbowxSmut: Sorry it's so freaking short but I wanted to put the babies birthday into two parts. Anywho reviews, creative criticism and ideas for a sequel or whatever are loved. But flames shall be used to burn my most unliked aunts wedding dress.


End file.
